Counts of Hainaut family tree
of the Counts of Hainaut]]This is a family tree of the Counts of Hainaut, sometimes spelled though not pronounced Hainault from 1055 to 1432, when the County of Hainaut and the County of Holland are incorporated in the estates of the Duchy of Burgundy, following the end of the Hook and Cod wars. Rulers previous to 1055 are omitted. See also *County of Hainaut - Other family trees Counts of Hainaut Image:HainautCounts.png rect 184 144 293 184 Baldwin V, count of Flanders rect 357 143 470 184 Aelide, princess of France rect 5 210 116 239 Gertrude of Saxony rect 180 203 280 242 Robert I, count of Flanders rect 88 252 200 267 Counts of Flanders#House of Flanders rect 282 221 449 261 Baldwin I of Hainaut rect 528 228 684 256 Richilde, Countess of Mons and Hainaut rect 167 294 251 316 Ida of Louvain rect 318 289 417 317 Baldwin II of Hainaut rect 449 283 573 322 Arnulf I of Hainaut rect 291 343 378 368 Richilde of Hainaut (1095-1118) rect 442 343 572 368 Amaury III of Montfort rect 197 380 295 405 Baldwin III of Hainaut rect 361 384 504 397 Yolande van Wassenberg rect 224 426 280 455 Gertrude of Hainaut rect 332 426 378 444 Richilde of Hainaut (12th century) rect 393 426 524 455 Gerhard of Hainaut rect 256 466 356 493 Baldwin IV of Hainaut rect 418 466 555 493 Alice of Namur rect 273 513 339 540 Yolande of Hainaut rect 149 513 235 540 Hugh IV of Saint Pol rect 376 513 421 540 Henry of Hainaut rect 447 513 508 540 Baldwin of Hainaut (1134-1147) rect 545 513 707 540 Geoffrey of Ostervant rect 403 549 467 572 Agnes of Hainaut rect 490 549 556 574 Laurette of Hainaut rect 598 549 709 574 Bouchard IV of Montmorency rect 86 573 207 612 Margaret I of Flanders rect 284 573 410 612 Baldwin V of Hainaut rect 16 630 80 657 Sybille of Hainaut rect 127 630 179 657 Eustach of Hainaut rect 212 630 257 657 Godfrey of Hainaut rect 328 630 424 672 Philip I of Namur rect 523 630 585 660 Isabelle of Hainaut rect 622 630 725 660 Philip II of France rect 10 675 160 716 Peter II of Courtenay rect 198 682 382 710 Yolanda of Namur rect 464 672 570 711 Henry of Constantinople rect 616 678 703 707 Maria of Bulgaria, Latin Empress rect 182 737 299 764 Mary of Champagne rect 368 729 523 768 Baldwin VI of Hainaut rect 7 785 93 826 Thomas II of Savoy rect 145 789 275 829 Joanna of Flanders rect 328 789 430 827 Infante Ferdinand, Count of Flanders rect 368 840 512 879 Margaret II of Flanders rect 90 848 250 875 Bouchard IV of Avesnes rect 579 840 875 879 William II of Dampierre rect 493 885 602 895 Counts of Flanders#House of Dampierre rect 127 895 238 935 Baldwin of Avesnes rect 258 893 306 921 Baldwin of Avesnes (died 1219) rect 313 914 428 954 John I of Avesnes rect 491 914 612 954 Adelaide of Holland rect 74 967 166 1006 Joanna of Flines rect 190 967 267 1006 Bouchard of Metz rect 337 967 404 1006 Guy of Avesnes rect 426 967 515 1006 William of Cambrai rect 540 967 704 1006 Floris of Zeeland rect 239 1016 359 1056 John II of Hainaut rect 423 1027 1034 1053 Philippine of Luxembourg rect 37 1073 110 1113 John of Ostervant rect 126 1073 170 1098 Joanna of Hainaut (nun at Fontenelles) rect 204 1073 278 1113 Henry of Hainaut rect 156 1121 220 1148 Mary of Avesnes rect 8 1121 85 1148 Louis I of Bourbon rect 316 1073 362 1098 Isabelle of Hainaut (died 1305) rect 395 1073 448 1098 Raoul of Clermont rect 447 1116 490 1141 Alice of Hainaut rect 308 1116 391 1141 Roger Bigod, 5th Earl of Norfolk rect 498 1073 552 1098 Margaret of Hainaut rect 603 1073 688 1098 Robert II of Artois rect 498 1109 609 1152 Margaret of Soissons rect 653 1111 730 1153 John of Beaumont rect 224 1165 365 1204 William I of Hainaut rect 424 1174 519 1200 Joan of Valois (1294–1352) rect 12 1226 110 1239 Robert of Namur (1323–1391) rect 156 1221 219 1247 Isabelle of Hainaut (1323-1361) rect 291 1221 335 1247 John of Hainaut (died 1316) rect 346 1221 409 1247 Louis of Hainaut (1325-1328) rect 445 1221 489 1247 Agnes of Hainaut (died 1327) rect 475 1260 537 1285 Joanna of Hainaut rect 516 1221 579 1247 Philippa of Hainaut rect 630 1221 721 1247 Edward III of England rect 590 1260 670 1285 William V of Julich rect 192 1262 329 1302 William II of Hainaut rect 3 1262 139 1302 Joanna, Duchess of Brabant rect 139 1310 263 1352 Louis IV, Holy Roman Emperor rect 353 1313 499 1354 Margaret II of Hainaut rect 25 1367 117 1396 Ulrich of Wurttemberg (died 1388) rect 154 1367 217 1396 Elizabeth of Bavaria (1329-1402) rect 269 1367 334 1396 Anna of Bavaria rect 356 1367 470 1410 Otto V, Duke of Bavaria rect 473 1407 540 1433 Beatrice of Bavaria rect 594 1407 674 1433 Eric XII of Sweden rect 546 1367 609 1393 Margaret of Bavaria (1325-1374) rect 639 1367 733 1390 Gerhard of Hohenlohe rect 175 1402 333 1444 William I, Duke of Bavaria rect 12 1409 123 1437 Matilda of Lancaster rect 268 1450 429 1490 Albrecht I of Wittelsbach rect 111 1459 212 1486 Margaret of Brieg rect 486 1464 594 1489 Margaret of Cleves rect 89 1504 151 1530 Albert II, Duke of Bavaria-Straubing rect 132 1541 235 1581 John of Bavaria-Straubing rect 7 1541 76 1582 Elisabeth, Duchess of Luxembourg rect 284 1505 348 1530 Catherine of Wittelsbach rect 393 1507 472 1532 William I of Gelders and Jülich rect 451 1549 516 1573 Margaret of Bavaria rect 567 1550 669 1575 John the Fearless rect 490 1507 555 1529 Joanna of Bavaria rect 594 1503 735 1530 Wenzel IV of Bohemia rect 225 1595 324 1620 William VI of Hainaut rect 389 1595 514 1620 Margaret of Burgundy (1374-1441) rect 267 1643 450 1685 Jacqueline of Holland rect 11 1627 204 1650 John, Dauphin of France (1398-1417) rect 6 1659 204 1685 John IV, Duke of Brabant rect 536 1627 709 1650 Humphrey of Gloucester rect 505 1660 734 1685 Frank van Borsselen Category:Counts of Hainaut Hainaut